


In The Darkest Night (Supernatural)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, tw!abuse, tw!rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had thought it would be okay. </p><p>He thought Cas would be fine. </p><p>He was dead wrong.</p><p>(Pretty hardcore angst, highschool!AU where Cas is the quiet rebellious-ish kid and Dean is the flirty jock. Read if you want major feels! Thanks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Darkest Night (Supernatural)

It started at the beginning of their Junior year. When Castiel started Cain Highschool. 

He was decent, for sure. His group was the dark and quiet kids who wore all black and occasionally skipped class to go get high. He was too quiet to be a punk, but to happy to be emo. Cas. 

Dean, on the other hand, was practially the exact opposite. A hybrid between jock, straight-a student, and stuck-up jerk. Pretty, popular boy Dean. He always had girls flocking towards him. Dean. 

At first it was meeting eachother's eye in AP Calc. Then the casual waves from Dean. 

It took Cas a month to wave back. 

Dean started asking Cas what time it was, even though they both knew that he had a phone and there was a clock in the front of the classroom. Cas still told him. 

Then one day, it changed. 

In the middle of a lecture, Cas hardly registered that Dean had slid him a tightly-folded note. 

Puzzled, Cas looked at Dean, but he was furiously typing away and avoiding eye contact. 

Licking his lips nervously, Cas unfolded the note and read it silently.

 

"Cas-

Hey, I know that in the middle of a lecture for the hardest class of the year isn't the best time to tell you this, but I've been trying to flirt with you for a month now, and I'm getting NOTHING! How do you resist my charms?!

-Dean xox" 

Cas, of course, felt like either throwing up the vicious knot in his stomach, or relentlessly flirting with Dean back.

Like that would happen. 

Cas glanced at Dean, cocking his head and biting his lip nervously. Dean was already staring. 

Dean winked. 

Cas nearly fainted. 

\---------------------

After school the following day, Cas had promised to stay after with his friends Gabe, Anna, and Bal. 

"Look," Cas said quietly, shoving the note into Anna's hands. Bal and Gabe were nowhere to be seen, which was probably a good thing. Anna would be a lot more helpful with this. She read the note quickly. 

"And you didn't tell me about this MONTH of flirting because..?" Anna asked, grinning. Cas flushed red and squinted his eyes. 

"Because I didn't think that A. The most popular boy in school was gay, B. The most popular boy in school was gay FOR ME, and C. That he was actually, truly flirting with me!" Cas exclaimed, then sighed. 

"But you like him back, right?" Anna inquired. Cas squeezed his eyes shut. "But your dad..."

"Yes, thank you Anna, because mentioning him helps this situation so incredibly much."

"Aw, Cassie, I didn't mean it like that. But we all know that your dad will find out somehow. And we don't want what happened last time to happen again."

"God, I know." Cas sat against the lockers, covering his face with the sleeves of his oversized black sweater. Anna ruffled his hair affectionately. 

"This sucks, Cas." Anna observed. 

"Yes, so I don't know if I'm even going to try with him. I mean, Dean Winchester, practically savior of the world. I can't, Anna."

"Cas, listen. This totally sucks, I agree. But I think you should at least talk to him. I mean, just talking to him isn't gonna make your dad do anything. And if you're actually into him, then go for it."

Cas knew Anna was right. If he was careful enough...

"Yeah, I guess so." Cas looked over at Anna. "I mean, it's n-"

"Well if it isn't Castiel Novak." Dean. Cas spun his head around, dread and excitement filling him like air in a balloon, clouding all his thoughts but 'Get Away!'

Dean, with several skimpy girls and other jocks surrounding him, stood down the hallway a bit. Shocked, Cas's eyes widened like two perfectly circular bowls. 

"Great," Anna breathed. Cas couldn't tell if it was sarcastic or not. 

Dean looked...hot. And drunk. Mostly drunk. His jacket was half-off and he could hardly walk straight. 

Except he was walking. Right towards Cas. 

The whole crew was drunk. Cas silently prayed for Gabe and Bal to show up and save them. Cas stayed seated- knees to his chin- as Dean and company approached him, all hiccuping and giggling. 

Cas shakily breathed in. 

"Hello, Dean." It was the first time he had ever directly said Dean's name to him. 

Dean, for some reason, found his statement hysterical. Everyone burst into fits of laughter, and Cas franticay looked at Anna. She looked as frightened as him. 

"Y'know, I'm SO not drunk. You know that, pretty boy? Castiel? Caaaassss~~~" Dean sang. More laughter. Cas wanted to throw up. 

"Yea' but Cas, Cassie, Castiel, you know you're reeeeaaalllllllyyy pretty. Like... Wow. Will you pleaseeee stand up Cassie? please?" After several of the group kicked at Cas, he stood up. 

Dean stood uncomfortably close now. Closer than he had ever thought Dean would stand. 

"Which one of you lovely people dares me to kiss this oh-so-pretty boy? Oh so gorgeous, awkward, little nerdy pretty boy~" Dean slurred. 

Cas considered running, his mind panicking. 

"Dean, just leave me alone," Cas said, feigned bravery in his voice. Laughter erupted yet again. 

"What's that? Leave you alone? I think no." Dean stepped close enough so their foreheads touched, Cas was trapped. 

Dean kissed him then- but it wasn't sweet or romantic. Dean practically suffocated Cas with the taste of alcohol. 

Cas didn't kiss back. 

He felt a reassuring hand grab his arm and pull him away from the kiss. Anna, thank god. 

Hot, angry tears slipped out of Cas's eyes as Anna dragged him quickly down the hallway. She was muttering a mixture of reassuring comments to Cas and curses towards Dean. Cas wiped at his face, trying to hide his humiliation. 

When Cas looked back, they were all doubled over in laughter. 

 

\--------------

 

Cas was betrayed. Harassed. But strangely, relieved. Now he had a reason to hate Dean. 

Anna told Gabe and Bal about what happened. Gabe immediately began planning on slipping some orange hair dye in Dean's shampoo. Bal would find some way to get Dean suspended, probably. 

Cas stayed pressed against the window and smoked some weed for the majority of the night. He crashed at Anna's place just to stay out of everyone's way. 

The next day, Cas kept his head lower than usual, so if Dean did walk by Cas wouldn't know. 

Eventually, AP Calc did come around, and Dean looked like hell. 

"Cas." 

Cas didn't reply. 

"Cas, c'mon, at least let me explain myself-"

"There's no need, Dean. You were drunk and reckless and your friends dared you to kiss the 'awkward nerdy' boy, so you did. There's nothing else to it Dean, nothing for you to explain or somehow lessen the fact that that's what happened. You just gave me something to hate you for." Cas was fuming. He had never felt so enraged in his life. 

He looked up and glared hostilely into Dean's shining-with-tears green eyes. 

Cas grabbed his books and walked towards the door. 

When Cas looked back, Dean was wiping at his face. 

Cas felt a tinge of regret, but he left without a word. 

 

\----------------

 

Cas was high in both senses of the term. 

He was up in the ceiling of the theatre, where the highest of lights were. It was also the perfect spot to smoke, since all of the smell went up and didn't go down. 

It had been a few hours since he stomped out of class. 

And he felt horrible for it. 

Then he heard the sound of hands smacking metal, and he knew he was screwed. The only thing it could be was someone climbing up on the ladder to the ceiling where Cas was. 

Muttering strings of curses, Cas waved away the smell the best he could, but it was no use. 

Then deans head poked from the hole where the ladder led to. 

Livid and confused, Cas stood up. 

"Dean..." 

"A little red-haired birdy told me you'd be up here." Anna, of course. 

"Go away."

"Is that weed? Tsk tsk, Cas." 

"Are you sure you should be the one patronizing me, Dean?" Cas retorted. 

"You're right, but I'm going to explain myself. Yes, I was drunk. Very, very drunk. So I thought, hey, let's kiss this super cute guy I've had a crush on forever to prove to my friends that you like me. It was a huge, drunk mistake. So, I got you something that will hopefully make up for it." Dean was pacing, but he paused and reached into his leather jacket pocket and took out his wallet. 

He pulled out a silver ring that was actually two angel wings that left about a centimeter of space between the two bases. 

It was beautiful, and even though Dean's hair was a mess and his eyes were puffy and his face was dirty, Cas realized how beautiful he looked under the dim lights. Maybe that was just the weed talking. 

Much less angry than he had been, Cas reached out and took the ring and slipped it on. It was a little too big, but Cas didn't want to take it off. 

When Cas looked into Dean's eyes, he realized it was already too late. Cas had forgiven him and now he was in love. 

"It's okay."

Dean smiled brightly and did a little almost-laugh, and Cas couldn't help but smile back. He flinched, regretting it. 

"So are you just gonna stay up here?" Cas asked. Dean shrugged. 

"Do you want me to? Schools over now, so.."

"I don't care."

"Well I'd rather be with you." Cas wondered if Dean was flirting. 

"Okay then." Cas sat down against one of the walls and got out a joint.

"Want one?" Cas asked Dean, lighting his up. 

"Well , I've only tried it once before and I didn't feel a thing. "

"Trust me, the second time you feel it." Dean laughed and took a joint.

 

\---------------

 

After a while of smoking and talking about anything and everything , Cas came to realize two things. 

One, that he was opening up to Dean. And Dean was opening up to him too. It felt good to vent to someone other than Anna for once. 

Two, that somehow Dean had discreetly put his arm around Cas and Cas had grabbed the hand that fell limply across his shoulder. Cas had cuddled against Dean and they could hear eachothers heartbeats. 

It took a moment for Cas to register THAG they had been sitting in total silence. Cas folded his leg against Dean's. 

"God, will you just go on a date with me already? I just really wanna call you mine...." Dean murmured into Cas's ear. 

He didn't know if it was just the heat of the moment or the weed or their position or all of the above, but Cas said yes and Dean squeezed his hand. 

Cas halfway remembered the details they agreed upon. This Friday night. Dean should pick up Cas at Anna's house. Wear normal clothes. 

Dean left Cas with a kiss on the forehead and a cheeky smile. 

Cas sat there a moment, wondering if all of that had truly just happened. 

Cas climbed down the ladder, And gently touched the spot on his forehead where Dean had kissed him. Sighing, he turned the corner. 

And, of course, Dean was there. 

"Anna told me to drop you off at her house, so I'm driving." Dean grabbed Cas's hand and led him outside to his '67 Chevy Impala, which stank of booze and cigarettes. 

Dean sang along with all of the old songs that played as Cas sat quietly and looked outside. 

Dean didn't let go of Cas's hand. 

Dean dropped him off at Anna's house, and Cas gave her all the details he remembered and she said it was great and all, but Cas desperately needed to sleep. 

So, he did. 

 

\--------------

 

The week progressed quickly, and before he knew it, Friday night was there. 

Anna had laid out a gray polo, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a beanie, and some black fingerless gloves. 

Cas put on the clothes and debated if he should bring his wallet or not. Cas didn't even know where they were going. 

Anna had no idea either, so Cas sat alone in her bedroom, wondering what he had gotten himself into. 

Dean had been with Cas the whole week, almost as if he were trying to get people to notice him. 

Before he knew it, the doorbell had rung and Cas was being pulled out the door by Anna, who practically shoved Cas out the doorway and into Dean. 

"Whoa, easy there tiger," Dean laughed and grabbed Cas's hand as Anna shut the door. 

"S-sorry. Hello, Dean." 

"Hey, Cas." Dean enveloped him in a bear hug, and Cas nearly felt his bones crush. 

"So, Cas," Dean started, grabbing Cas's hand and leading him towards the car. "Are we- you know- actually a thing? Can I call you my boyfriend and all that?" Cas froze. 

"I-uh..."

"Yes or no, Cas. I won't make it a chick flick moment if you say no."

"It's just, Dean I don't know. I know it's not that big of a deal, but my dad jus-"

"Your dad?" They both slid into the cool car. Dean didn't start the engine.

"Y-Yeah, he's not really that much of an open-minded person."

"What do you mean?"

"Dean, it's really nothing..."

"No, Cas, if it's what I think it is then it's something."

"He just...He..." Cas felt his throat close up. He didn't imagine that they'd talk about his father. Plus, it wasn't something someone like Dean should know or would understand. It was too close to Cas. 

"Cas, come here." Cas crawled across the seat and sat in Dean's lap, his legs curled against Dean's chest. 

Cas sighed, letting his head rest against Dean's shoulder. 

It seemed the closer they were the easier it was for Cas to talk to Dean. 

"Dean, my dad was okay. I mean I had a good childhood and I'm not completely screwed up, okay? But when he's had a bad day or I snap at him, he sometimes... hits me and... other horrible things parents should never do to their kids." His stomach was in knots and his eyes were close to tears. 

"Like... rape?" Dean breathed. Cas's breath hitched, but he slowly nodded. 

"And if he were to find out I had a boyfriend..." Cas continued, finally answering Dean's question. Dean's head bobbed unenthusiatically. 

"You know, I heard this quote once. 'Treat me like a stained mattress. Rest your body on my body. Let me feel the weight of your existence so I know what purpose feels like.' I feel like that fits right now."

Cas scooted back in his seat and Dean started the engine. "I'm not really feeling up for skating."

They drove. 

 

\---------------

 

Dean decided it would be a great idea to get lost in the middle of nowhere, and they found themselves in some old boneyard outside of Lawrence, Kansas. 

Dean and Cas sat on the roof of the Imapala, staring out into the cloudy night. 

"Compared to yours, my dad could win Father of the Year. I mean he's not great, but he's nothing compared to yours." 

"How is your dad then, Dean?" 

"I mean, yeah, he yells at me and he's homophobic but he's not doing anything horrible."

"Does he know that you're..."

"No."

"Mine neither." 

Silence. 

Dean grabbed Cas's hand. 

"Can I trust you, Dean?"

"Depends on how willing you are to trust me." 

"Fair point."

"Cas, family sucks."

"I agree."

"What's the worst he's ever done to you?" 

Cas hesitated. "Well, he found out I was smoking weed. He went out, got drunk, came back home and beat the hell out of me and...you know... I'd rather not talk about the rest of it." 

"You don't have to. Cas, do you realize how crazy I am for you? I want to know your favorite smells and how you think the world was made and the black holes you concern yourself with and can I hold you please?" Deans words tumbled out of him like a waterfall. 

Cas looked over at Dean. He always seemed to be already looking. 

Their eyes locked and Cas halfway knew what was going to happen next. 

In all honesty, Cas liked Dean a lot more than he would ever admit. There was just lots of things holding Cas back, because snowflakes were never meant to mix with sandstorms. 

Despite the chains holding him back, Cas let himself be pulled close by Dean. 

Dean was warm and soft and he smelled like cigarettes and wet grass and cologne. 

Cas wondered if he'd taste the same, and Cas realized that he was in love with Dean Winchester. 

 

\-------------

 

They didn't kiss. 

After an hour-long deep conversation, Dean began to drive Cas back to Anna's house. 

"Dean, I should actually probably go back to my house," Cas admitted. 

"After tonight you seriously think I'm gonna take you back to HIS house?" Dean spat. 

"Yes, Dean, because I asked you to."

Sighing, Dean grumbled as Cas told him where to turn until they finally arrived at Cas's dirty condo. 

"Thank you for tonight, Dean," Cas said as they both got out of the car. 

Dean walked around to Cas's side, and before Cas realized what was happening, Dean was lifting his head towards Cas's. 

Gasping quietly, Cas closed the rest of the distance until they were locked in a soft kiss. 

But then it became more. Hands searching, Dean grinding his hips against Cas's as he backed against the car. 

Castiel's heart was beating out of his chest, but he loved it. He loved Dean. 

"Castiel?" A gruff voice. Cas's eyes widened as Dean spun around to face Cas's dad. 

They were both frozen in fear, like deer in headlights. It was no surprise to either of them when Cas's dad grabbed Cas's arm and Dean did nothing. 

Cas was quickly shoved inside before Dean could even register what was happening, but it was too late. 

"You a fag, then?" He was drunk and spitting mad. Cas backed towards the door, preparing himself for the worst. Cas's dad had locked it, and he had the key. There was no escaping for Cas. He was cornered. 

Pathetic tears streamed down Cas's face. He wanted to cry out for Dean to help, but not was no use. The door was made of reinforced steel, plus it was locked. There was no way he could get in. 

"If y're, then you'll love what I gots next f'r you..." Cas's dad slurred. 

Cas's mind snapped into pure insanity. 

"DEAN!!!!! DEAN HELP!!! DEAN!!!!!" 

But his dad was already advancing on Cas and despite him fighting tooth and nail, Cas couldn't stop it. Cas couldn't stop him. 

But now Cas was a heaving, bloody mess on the floor, naked and raped and humiliated and fucking terrified. 

Cas's dad laughed from above him, kicking Cas in the rib, and hard. 

"Dean, please..." Cas voice finally died down and Cas's dad stomped on his face, causing Cas to screech and his nose to break and bleed. "Stop."

"Y' want me to stop?!" Cas's dad roared. He grabbed Cas's limp, half-dead body from the floor and held him against the door in a chokehold. 

He couldn't breathe. 

Cas kicked with the small amount of effort he had left, and Cas's dad's tongue traced against his bloody cheek. 

Cas fell to the floor in a shivering heap, and his dad walked away. 

And Cas was crying pathetically and trying to catch his breath. 

It took half an hour for Cas to stand up and find the key to get out. 

Half-wishing that Dean had left, Half-wishing he had stayed, Cas stumbled out the door. 

Dean was there, weeping. 

"You're never coming back here," Dean cried, taking off his flannel and wrapping it around Cas. 

Cas had no energy to argue or anything else, so he let Dean pick him up bridal-style and Dean carried him back to the Impala. 

"Cas, I-" Dean began, regaining his voice. 

"Dean. Don't." He sounded weak. Worthless. He had deserved this. 

"Dammit Cas! I'm sorry."

"I said don't."

"I-"

Cas flipped himself over the seat and onto Dean's lap, straddling him. Cas ran his hands through Dean's hair and enveloped him in a full open-mouthed kiss. 

Dean shut up. 

Cas gently rested his forehead against Dean's and let a few more tears escape. 

"Just get me out of here. Get me away." Cas went back to his seat. 

Dean sped away, faster than he had ever driven before. 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudos/comment! Sorry for ending it there, by the way! :)


End file.
